Little Mouse
by 123claire123
Summary: The war is over and Harry Potter is missing. One man continues to search for his Little Mouse.


I do not own the characters named in this story. No money is being made from it,

.

Severus Snape and Kingsley Shacklebolt shook off the mist and damp that clung to their cloaks as they entered the dark and seedy bar. The average patron of the bar was either wearing dark coloured skintight muggle clothing or long flowing robes.

The music had a dull thud where the base should have been, but it suited the atmosphere. Severus stalked over to the bar and ordered them a couple of fire whiskeys. Shacklebolt followed behind slowly scanning across the room as he moved.

'Virtually everyone here in the bar area is a squib,' he commented in a low voice.

Severus nodded. Was this another dead end? It had been six months since Harry Potter has defeated the Dark Lord and only a little less than that since he had vanished. After Harry had been released from St. Mungo's his behaviour had been terrible. He had made Mrs. Weasley cry, insulted Ginny Wealsey, abandoned Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger when they had needed him the most. He had pushed everyone away including Severus.

Their relationship had started out as mentor / student and had slowly progressed to friends and then to lovers. Severus thought back to the first time they were together.

_Severus had been waiting for Harry by a disused classroom in the dungeons. They used it to practice duelling in. After waiting for nearly an hour Severus left. As he was walking towards his rooms he heard the sound of shouting getting closer. 'Get him quick.' Around the corner came Harry Potter looking decidedly worse for wear. On seeing Severus he rushed towards him slipped under his cloak his hands clutching at the back of his robe. _

_A very short time later 4 boys rounded the corner. On Seeing Severus they came to an abrupt halt. 'Professor Snape what are you doing here?' _

_'I rather think that the question should be what are you 4 doing 'running' in the dungeons – I think that 10 house points each would be a good place to start. Now I would suggest that you turn around and walk back to your own common rooms.' _

_After the boys could no longer be heard Severus said 'Are you coming out from there, Mr Potter?' Harry shook his head and held on tighter. 'Very well, we shall proceed to my rooms then.' He felt a nod at his back._

_After Severus and Harry had manoeuvred themselves into Severus' rooms_

_Harry was still reluctant to come out from under the cloak. He fidgeted and moved around every time Severus moved or mentioned him coming out. Harry's movements were tickling Severus. _ _As they reached stood in front of the fire Severus took of his cloak only to discover that the little limpet was still attached. 'Mr Potter, you are quite safe here, let go please.' Harry shook his head._

_Severus laughed 'you, you little mouse must come around here now so I can make sure that you are ok.'_

_Harry giggled. 'You like that do you,' Severus smirked._

_Slowly Harry released the grip on the back of Severus' robe and came to stand in front of him. 'What happened Harry?' On Harry's cheek there was a bruise and on his forehead a graze. The front of his shirt was torn. _

_'I'm sorry,' Harry whispered._

_'What are you sorry for other than missing our training session you have done nothing wrong that I know of.' _

_'I don't fit into what they'- he gestured to the door – 'want me to be. They want a straight guy who is strong all the time. I can't do that.' _

_Harry looked at the ground and sniffed – slow tears ran down his cheek. 'Why can't they just want me for me?' He asked. _

_Severus carefully wrapped is arms around Harry and pulled him close, Harry burrowed into the robes and sobbed. 'Tell me what it is you want you, Little Mouse.' _

_Harry gave a half laugh. 'Is that a pet name,' he said. 'Possibly,' said Severus. 'It does seem to suit you at the moment. Can you tell me what you want?' _

_Harry sighed and went to pull away. 'Oh no you don't, you stay right where you are.' Harry burrowed back into the robes. After a pause he said 'I don't like all the fame – I just want to be me. I don't want to have to be the one that everyone looks up to all the time – I just want to be me, I can't be what they all want me to be – I'm just me.' _

_'And just who are you Harry?' _

_'I'm me, I prefer guys to girls, I don't want to be in charge all the time and I want someone to take care of me for a change not the other way around. I want someone older, because I don't seem to fit in with my friends.' Slowly Harry's arms crept around Severus gave a gentle squeeze. _

_'What do you think?' Harry asked hesitantly. Severus pulled Harry to him in what started to be a brief hug. Slowly Harry responded and didn't let go._

_'I think that we may be able to come to some arrangement,' Severus said with a smile._

'_You should do that more often.' Harry said commenting on Severus' smile._

_Slowly they had begun a relationship, working out what the other wanted, what they both wanted. They had even started to make plans as to what they were going the do with their lives together after the war had finished_.

Severus smiled at the thought of his Little Mouse. The smile dimmed.

Harry's behaviour had turned everyone against him, after a couple of days he had gone from hero to traitor. Everyone had been relived when he had finally disappeared. It hadn't been until Cornielius Fudge had stepped down as Minister that various problems and facts had come to light.

A few days after Fudge had left office Percy Weasley had had a breakdown. He kept muttering on about how Harry Potter was right. 'That the ministry was corrupt and should have been about keeping the balance.'

After Percy was admitted to St. Mungo's the truth had started to be revealed. It became apparent that Percy had been present at various meeting with Wizamigot and the Ministry. They had not been pleased that Harry had defeated the Dark Lord and they were all know paranoid that he was either going to become the next Dark Lord or take over the Ministry and replace them all. They would not allow either to happen. So they had taken it upon themselves to harass and threaten Harry before he had even seen his friends, let alone left the hospital. When that had not worked they had then threatened those that Harry considered to be family and friends.

When the minutes of the meeting were released to the public there was a back lash against the Ministry of Magic and the Wizemigot. There had never in Wizarding history been so many resignations and sackings. The range of threats had taken every one by surprise. They had started with treats against Harry, everything from putting him in Azkaban, to seizing his accounts, to doing away with him. When these had not worked they went onto threatening his 'family' and friends.

Slowly the bar emptied and only a hardcore group remained. The wizards were surprised when those remaining took seats around the small stage. Everything went quiet. There from the darkness of the shadows a voice sang out.

'_You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips.'_

'_There's no tenderness anymore in your finger tips.'_

'_You're trying hard not to show it – Baby, but baby, baby you know it.'_

'_You've lost that loving feeling – oh that loving feeling…..'_

In the corner of the bar Sev froze.

'What's wrong,' Kingsley whispered sharply, his hand edging towards his wand. Sev grabbed his hand and put it on the bar. 'No magic,' he whispered.

'What..'

'He is here'

'Where?'

'Close your eyes and gently feel for him.'

Kingsley closed his eyes and pushed out with his senses. There he was, the one that everyone had been looking for – under their noses all the time. Harry potter.

As the song finished another began - again a lone voice.

'_Are you going to Scarbourgh Fair?'_

'_Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme.'_

'_Remember me to one who lives there.'_

'_For he once was a true love of mine.'_

'I didn't know he could sing.'

'Oh yes, my Little Mo.. I mean Harry has an amazing voice.

'How are we going to play this'?

'Very carefully – if he sees us he will run. If he disappears again without an explanation we may never find him. He thinks that he is still protecting us.'

Severus slowly turned and faced the room there on the small makeshift stage was Harry. His dark shaggy hair covered most of his face; his small hands with nails tipped with black nail varnish were holding a glass of water as he sang. He was wearing a tight body hugging emerald vest with a black fishnet top over it and black skintight jeans. He sat perched on the edge of the stool singing to the people of the bar. They listened in complete silence.

As Harry came to the end of the song he looked up towards the bar and saw Sev standing there. Before anyone realised what had happened he was out of the side door and into the back of the stage and the storage area. Quickly he moved towards a pair of heavy green velvet curtains that covered an alcove. He stepped through. Suddenly the door flew open. Harry put his finger in his mouth and made a popping noise. He heard a soft 'damn,' footsteps and the sound of the door closing, then silence.

Sinking to his knees Harry cried. Between sobs Harry muttered,

'Oh my Sev'rus, my love, I'm so sorry. I would give anything to be able to come back to you. I have given up everything to keep you safe. I can't…. I just can't take it any more.'

After a while Harry stopped crying, his sobs slowed and exhaustedly he pushed the curtain to one side.

'No, please no, you can't be here – it will all have been for nothing – you must go'.

Harry started to cry again because there sitting on the other side of the curtain looking at him was Severus Snape.

'It's ok, Little Mouse, come here,'

Harry shock his head – 'all for nothing'

'No, not for nothing – Fudge has gone – we know what has happened. It is ok.'

Harry looked at him 'Really,' he said.

'Yes, really – we have been looking for you for a long time. It is ok for you to come home.'

Harry looked up at Severus through his hair. Severus opened his arms and Harry crawled over to him. He wrapped his arms around Harry and said, 'it is ok, Little Mouse, I have you.'

'Will you come back with me, there are still something's that need to be sorted – but it will be ok.'

Harry nodded, 'I missed you so much, Severus. At first I tried to keep up with what was going on – but it just hurt too much. But at least I knew you were safe.'

Severus carefully stood keeping Harry in his arms, 'I'm so tried, Severus, but I had to keep going.'

'I can only imagine, my Little Mouse.' Harry looked up at him, 'that's the second time that you have called me that – does that mean that you still want me – even after everything that I did.'

'Yes, my Little Mouse, I still want you and everything that we talked about.' Harry smiled.

.

Something a bit different. I hope that youn liked it.

Thank you for reading, please review.

There was a soft knock at the door and Harry jumped. 'It ok, it's just Kingsley, he came with me tonight. Are you ready to go home?' Harry nodded. With that they left the bar and finally began the rest of their lives.


End file.
